When Stones burst
by AmIraDarksouL
Summary: After the fall of Prince Nuada was again peace between the world of myths and ours. But what to do, if someone wants to break this unspoken truce again? Someone, who might be even more dangerous...? Rated T to be on the safe side... ;
1. Awakening

Well...okay...hi! ^^"

This is my first FF in english so don't expect too much ^^ I'm german. But I'll try! (With Google if necessary... xDD )

Oh yeah! Before I forget...

I do not own anything!

(Surprising, eh? Did you expect that? Did ya? No. I knew it.)

Ähem. Sorry ^^" So...I'm gonna start then, alright? :D

Enjoy (if possible :D I hope so xD )

* * *

Death was a cold business. Everything froze, became numb, the vision was blurred and clouded in never-ending darkness.  
He had hoped, no he had _known_ that he would die a warrior's death. On the  
battlefield. Surrounded by the blood of his brothers and sisters.

But now he was taught a lesson, apparently.

Betrayed.

Stabbed from behind.

A death as shameful as nothing else could be. He was a prince, he was _damned_ to die in battle! And now he was robbed of his  
destiny? Because of love?

Love...to mankind? Could that be the reason of Nuala's decision of killing herself and him as well?

How could one possibly love mankind? Faithless, treacherous and weak as they  
were? How? It was an unbearable shame for a princess.

Was death really cold? Was it the end? He had to believe it. He had to. But why...

Then why didn't he die?

Or was he dead already? Anyway, death was not as cold as he imagined it to be.  
He didn't feel the cold. He felt...

__

Nothing...?

A quiet sound called his attention. A silent pounding. A constant pounding.

__

What is that...?

The sound became faster, it came more often. There was something familiar  
about that sound. But he couldn't recognize it.

__

Shouldn't I be dead...?

Suddenly a feeling spread inside him, he didn't know from where but it  
accompanied the sound, which was increasing it's speed, after all.

__

Warmth?

He felt...warmth...? Shouldn't death be cold? Cold like ice?  
Did that mean that he was..._alive?_

Suddenly a whisper came close to his ear. Nothing more but a breeze, but he  
believed to hear words in it.

__

Vive vive...

The voice was singing. It was an easy melody, but it filled him with  
warmth...and again there was this familiar feeling...  
He knew the voice, but on the other hand he didn't. Why couldn't he remember it?

Suddenly pain overwhelmed his mind. It hit him like a wave of pure fury, that  
death had lost one of his prisoners...one moment. Death? Did that mean,  
that...? But it couldn't be...!

__

Vide Vide

The song was changing. All of a sudden he knew that it was above him. He knew  
that he was lying on the ground. And he noticed the darkness around him...were  
his eyes closed? Carefully he tried to open them. It didn't work.  
He wanted to try again, as the song changed once again.

__

Memento memento...

A piercing pain. Just below his heart, whose beating he had heard all the time  
in his head.

__

Spiro spiro...

Air filled his lungs. His body bent in protest as his lungs resumed their work again and pumped oxygen through his blood and let him breathe again.  
A tortured gasp came from his mouth. A few moments he just lay there, breathing. What a feeling to get air to breathe after 2 months...wait.  
Air...to breathe?

__

I'm...alive?

Uncertain he tried to open his eyes. It worked. He caught sight of a vaulted  
ceiling, feeling the hard stone floor beneath him.

He couldn't believe it.

The piercing pain didn't allow him to move, but it didn't matter to him now.  
Nothing did, except one thing.  
He had totally forgotten about his surroundings, his eyes closed. He was  
surrounded by darkness again at once, but he didn't care. The darkness seemed  
to embrace him, caress him, to welcome him in life once again. Suddenly he  
realized that he never had noticed how wonderful it was to breathe...Repressed  
the pain, forgotten the cold, the voice, the strange song which gave him new  
life. All that mattered was the thought that shined in his mind brighter than  
the sun.

__

I'm alive. 

****

* * *

  
BPRD  


Rain pounded against the thin window glass, as if it wanted to destroy it and sneak into the room behind it. But the glass was more resistant than it looked.  
Even if it wasn't thicker than half a centimeter- it endured more than one would think. So the raindrops weren't a serious threat at all.  
They burst on the window, knocked loudly, were ignored and ran down the glass. They were reflecting the dim light, which came from the small lamp on the desk right in front of the window.  
Threw it in the face of the young woman sitting in front of the desk, where it broke in her glasses.

It was beautiful. 

The young woman however didn't notice it at all.

She pored over a book, which seemed to be very old. Her eyes were fixed on the ornate and faded letters.  
With a faint rustle she turned one page which almost threatened to break away from the golden cover of the book.

She sighed and blew the strand of hair- which hung in her face at the moment- a few centimetres up in the air.  
That had the effect that the strand hung in the same place just a few moments later.

The small lamp on the desk was the only thing in the room that spent at least a little bit light. The rest was dark.  
But despite the darkness one could easily see that this room was a laboratory.  
Wooden shelves crammed with books about science and history were standing around and on the white bench were all kinds of laboratory tools that existed in the world.  
And above all of that hung the unmistakable scent of a hospital.

The young woman seemed to be fine with that, she was engrossed in her book after all. A low hiss from the door told her that someone had just entered.

"Ice?"

"Come in", muttered the woman without looking up from her book. Abe came in, the door behind him closed as quietly as it had opened before.  
Despite the more or less annoying devices he had to carry on his body to survive a longer time out of the water, he approached quite silent. "Because of the goblins-"  
he interrupted himself as soon as he saw the book.  
"Oh"  
She nodded absently.

"Exactly...the language is as old as the book itself" Ice muttered without looking up.  
"Which means?" she heard the questioning look more than she saw it. There were a few moments of silence. Finally she sighed, sat up in her chair and smiled a little tired smile at the sea creature.  
"Which means I don't understand a word. Almost." Abraham flinched at her in slight confusion. "Then...why are you reading it?"

Ice pushed back her chair, rose and rubbed her back, groaning. Long sitting seemed not to be so good for her.

"I look smarter, if I do. And I understand a little bit, anyway. That's enough already.", she said with a sly grin.

"I see..." Abe muttered, but then he seemed to remember something. "Before I forget...Manning wants to see you."  
The consequence of these words were a slightly angry look from the woman in front of him.

"And why?" Abe shrugged his shoulders. She sighed a quiet, annoyed sigh.  
"...I will be there in a sec...", she muttered.  
Then she turned to the small desk lamp and wanted to turn it off, when something suddenly drew her attention.

Something outside.

Through her window she could see the main gate. And exactly there seemed to be  
some movement. As if something would sneak through the darkness.

"Hey...Abe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see something outside, too? Or am I just hallucinating?"

Abe was already at the door, but now he turned and came back to the window again. "Oh yes. I see something." he grinned,  
"For some reason the security is gone."

Ice's eyebrows nearly formed a V. "You know what I mea-"  
She was interrupted by a loud, shrill noise that echoed through the entire building. The two exchanged just one look and both knew everything they had to know.  
A few seconds later Ice ran out the room along the white-painted hallway. Her destination, the main gate. 

It took less a half minute, before she ran into Liz, who shortly accompanied her in running. "What the hell is going on?", Ice asked breathless.  
Liz didn't answer her. Ice looked at her. "Liz?" Liz just shook her head and stopped. "Go ahead, I'm right behind you...", she breathed heavily.  
That wasn't surprising, after all she was pregnant. In the fourth month.

Since Ice didn't move she impatiently waved her hand. "Now hurry up, will ya? They'll need a doctor more than me there!" Ice just grinned and ran down the  
rest of the way to the main gate.

She didn't get far before she had the first agents on the way that looked mostly rather confused, instead of being tense or scared. No one really seemed  
to know what was going on, so she didn't even ask.

After a few more passed hallways she finally got to the main gate. Without paying attention to anyone or anything she rushed into the rain and ran to the  
small group right in front of the iron gates.  
Red didn't seemed to be here. No one from the Team seemed to be.

The whole group stared at something in their middle...or someone. An agent stepped aside to let Ice through. She wanted it to be like all the other days-  
cool and calm, but that wasn't possible here.

Not as she saw the man, who lied a few meters away on the wet asphalt.

Golden hair.  
Pale skin.  
The seal on his sword.

Slowly Ice came closer and knelt down beside the man, who seemed to be unconscious. Carefully she stroked the wet hair from his face.

Scars.

She heard a low curse from one of the agents behind her. She was to confused to even flinch. But who wouldn't be surprised?  
Every person would be, if they had found an unconscious Elven Prince right in front of their door.

Nuada

* * *

Well...not perfect, I know. :D But hey! I managed to write in english AND to get a Beta Reader! *O*

Please R&R ^_^ 


	2. Who is hated by fate

Okay, here's the second one :D Kinda short I know . I do my best, I promise xDD  
Enjoy^^

* * *

Were there miracles?  
The answer would be divided, like this world. The scientists would clearly deny. Miracles were supernatural- they couldn't be explained by any of the theories.  
The priests and pastors would agree. Miracles existed, as well as a god existed.

But...when a god existed, then there was a devil as well. It's as natural as the daily newspaper on the desk in the kitchen each morning. If you have light, then you have a shadow as well.  
You always have something that's to blame for all the suffering and all the bad things that happened every moment just under our nose, without us noticing.

A perfect lie.  
The humans were responsible for their suffering and no one else.  
It was they, who destroyed the planet.  
It was they, who forgot.  
It was they, who died by their own hands.

Therefore could all of the inhabitants of the earth never answer this question as a perfect union? They would never be at peace with one another. It was their nature. And because of that, there would always be war.  
War and every little thing that accompanied it.

Suffering.

Death.

Pain.

Loss.

But none of them knew the truth. No one knew about the Sons of the Earth, no one knew about all the beings that supposedly existed just in stories.  
How stupid mankind was.

Rain

Like tears

If there was a god- the tears would be his. Tears of sorrow, of disappointment- tears concerning the humans and their stupidity.  
Did a god exist, anyway?  
The answer would be divided, again. If he existed, then miracles existed as well.

Her life had been a miracle, her whole existence was one. And like her, the being that lied in the rain beneath her was a miracle.  
Unconscious.  
Still.

Carefully she stroked the light, dripping-wet hair from his forehead. His skin was cold. His eyes closed. His lips blue of the cold.  
She never imagined, crossing ways with an elf especially not this elf. She was soaked to the bone but she didn't care.  
Unable to loosen the view she simply stared at Nuada.

Her left hand moved on it's own, but heavy footsteps behind her made her hesitate.

She didn't want to look away, but she forced herself to turn her head. Behind her a big silhouette moved through the crowd of agents, which became bigger with every second.  
Ice wouldn't have to turn around to know who was coming there.  
The rain and the flashy light of the floodlights gave him a skin as bright and shining as fire.

"Ice...", he greeted with a slightly sleepy mumble and came closer.

Ice turned her head back to Nuada. Soon it would happen, soon Red would see Nuada, he would take the Samaritan and-

Suddenly the steps stopped. Ice held her breath. As the world seemed to. Only the rain, pounding on the ground disturbed the silence, which covered the area around the main gate.

"What the hell is that Fairy Bastard doing here?"

Ice winced. Red's voice -which had been completely sleepy just a second ago- had changed into a low groan of a hunting lion within a second. "No idea", she replied and sighed a relieved little sigh.  
She wanted to stand up as something suddenly drew her attention. The light of the floodlights made Nuada more pale than he was, anyway...The description "pale like the death" would fit him perfectly, if one also considered his incredible ability with the sword.  
She hadn't noticed the sword on his back that softly gleamed like a little star that fell down to the earth at night. Unnoticed.  
But the sword wasn't the cause of her sudden slightly bad feeling. It wasn't the light- it wasn't even the elf...no, it was the small spot next to him...  
It wasn't just wet ground, that was clear.

So, what exactly was i-  
Her body seemed to freeze from within.  
The spot- no the small pool- was red.

Blood.

Half a second later Ice was beside the point, from which the blood flowed out. She hissed. A cut and a deadly one at that. She kicked herself mentally for her own stupidity. Why the hell didn't she notice that right away? "Damn it!", Ice cursed louder than she intended.  
"What?", Red came closer and he seemed to notice the wound much earlier than she did. Which didn't helped her Ego really much.  
But he didn't react as half as she'd have expected. He stared at the red, shining liquid on the floor as if he would enjoy it's movement.

With a silent growl, Ice took her gloved right hand out of the pocket of her snow-white lab coat. "What're you doin' ?", asked Red from behind her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Helping him, I suppose.", she answered brusquely.

Red sighed an annoyed little sigh. Why the hell did women always have to be this easy to fascinate? After all this Pointy-Eared Bastard had done, he surely didn't deserve any help. Especially not from anyone of the BPRD!  
But the mere question how he had survived that "little" incident with the golden army back then, caused the question marks to dance a little cheerful dance around Red's head. Oh yeah, he remembered that day, when Nuada visited the HQ for the first time.  
He killed a bunch of agents, kidnapped his own twin sister, nearly drove Abe  
to sheer madness, and nearly killed _Red_...So why the hell did that damn bastard have to come exactly to _this_ place?  
Ironic!

His mental cursing was rudely interrupted when Ice impatiently waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, are you alive?", she snapped, "Lend me a hand, will you?"

Red blinked at her for one moment, before he finally realized the meaning of what she had said. She gestured with one hand over her shoulder- to the unconscious elf behind her. Red simply stared at her with unbelief.

"I shall-"

"-carry him, yes.", she hissed impatiently

"Are you crazy?"

"No I'm not! He is badly injured and I need to treat this wounds. _Now!_"  
Red made no effort to move, so Ice stepped behind him and pushed him towards the elf. Slowly the demon shook his head.  
"Fate really seems to hate me...", he muttered. Than he set to work.

* * *

Nyahahahaha...I wanna see Red's face now XD

Click that nice "Review" Button and tell me what you think of it ^^


End file.
